The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 September 2018
23:51-41 Proposal: 23:51-45 C.Syde goes as Riko 23:52-03 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 23:52-13 ^ 23:53-11 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:53-15 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 23:53-17 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 23:53-35 Proposal: Ender goes as Ender 23:54-08 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 23:57-09 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 23:57-12 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 23:57-43 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 23:58-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:00-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:00-36 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:01-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:02-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:02-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:04-19 Ded/ 00:04-26 Sad 00:06-28 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:06-33 yeh yeh 00:07-11 yo yo yo mah friends you seen the newest game on the market? 00:07-20 So Bob is dropping his mixtape?. 00:07-22 What game? 00:07-46 Dippy plays games? 00:08-38 No shit! 00:08-50 Everyone knows I am a gamer. 00:09-02 If you didn't know, do you even know who I am? 00:09-25 well my new name is Gameranimeboi18283 00:09-37 No it's it 00:09-41 *not 00:09-48 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bob_Hartington 00:10-05 Your username does not say that 00:10-20 Do you think this a good wiki? 00:10-20 4 yes 00:10-20 5 no 00:10-30 Nor is im still alive's username Nichole 00:10-33 I voted True. 00:10-34 It says Bob Harlington not Gameranimeboi18283 00:10-46 Bob Hartington aka Gameranimeboi18283 ! 00:11-52 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:13-14 Nicole. 00:14-16 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 00:14-20 No! 00:14-38 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 00:15-01 Kawaii profile pic! 00:15-38 Hmph 00:15-51 Can't have two bots. 00:16-27 I am not pressing Submit Log! 00:16-30 Does it still log then? 00:16-40 Yes, it does. 00:16-45 After 15 minutes, it self logs. 00:17-01 Then I will only be here shortly. 00:17-03 Jorra is a bot. 00:17-06 We have three technically. 00:19-12 So let's remove Android Oreo and TheKorraFanatic. :P 00:24-57 ~ Android Oreo has left the chat ~ 00:25-23 Ah 00:27-12 One down. 00:27-14 One to go. 00:28-39 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:32-10 Haven't seen Android Oreo in a long time 00:33-11 Same. 00:43-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:48-38 I'm here 00:50-51 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:50-53 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:54-10 I don't think I've seen Android in a long time either. 00:57-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:57-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:59-39 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:05-40 Heading out now 01:05-41 \o 01:06-04 \o 01:06-33 o/ 01:07-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:08-24 I'm back 01:10-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:11-07 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:11-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:11-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:15-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:15-50 Oh welp. 01:15-51 lol. 01:38-41 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:41-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:41-36 Staff Chat. 01:41-56 NO reg users. 01:42-03 Yeah, this died on Sep 18. 01:44-22 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:44-38 yeh 01:50-06 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:56-31 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:56-52 Ev'ry one in battle 01:57-46 wb Bobby! o/ 02:00-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:00-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:01-21 wb Korra! o/ 02:04-01 It ded in here. 02:04-40 Yeh Boy 02:08-02 Due to South's continued growth as a member of The Demon's Light, I find myself without any choice but to nominate him. 02:10-26 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 02:10-31 hey o/ 02:10-51 Welcome, South Ferry. 02:10-51 So! 02:10-58 *GhastHunter26 02:11-07 I nominated TheJorraFanatic ;( 02:11-23 ;( 02:12-06 U big bully. 02:12-22 You can clearly see that I am GhastHunter26, dammit! 02:12-29 u a silly bruh 02:12-40 :o 02:13-57 Jorra used a sentence without a capitolor a period! 02:14-05 *capital or 02:14-23 And he used "bruh"!?!?!? 02:14-27 Sure, this was a quote. 02:14-35 (think) 02:14-37 South was already nominated tho? 02:14-46 That is very un Korra-ey 02:14-49 This was a copy paste, MoH. 02:15-05 ik but why give 2 nominations to the same user? 02:15-18 Because they each wanted to do it, simple! 02:17-34 ~ Reka7031 has joined the chat ~ 02:17-52 sup guys 02:18-17 Welcome, Reka7031. 02:18-17 And nothing much, you? 02:18-26 same 02:20-36 ight was just checkin in 02:20-42 ill talk to yall tomorrow 02:20-51 see ya korra 02:20-52 Do you guys thinks a wiki advertising a radio station would be spam? 02:20-54 Bye, Eka. 02:20-55 *Reka 02:20-58 lmao 02:21-02 adios 02:21-03 ~ Reka7031 has left the chat ~ 02:22-23 Never mind, I see the founder is globally blocked and that the wiki is already on Report:Wiki/Checked. 02:24-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:24-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:25-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:26-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:30-16 And what is Report:Wiki/Checked? 02:30-58 A listing where VSTF members move confirmed spam wikis from Report:Wiki. 02:32-45 https://hellocloudcomputing.wikia.com/wiki/Hellocloudcomputing_Wiki 02:32-45 or nah, u silly bruhs? 02:33-19 Hmph. 02:33-29 Said spam or not! 02:33-31 Ah, 02:33-57 Ah, 02:34-13 Is it an advertisement or something? 02:34-24 I agree with you, CS65, it really is "Ah," 02:34-34 I am just unsure of what it is, myself. 02:34-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:34-58 And just where did you find this wiki? 02:35-26 From Wikia Watchers. 02:35-36 It hit our filters as possible spam. 02:36-28 ahm ahm 02:36-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:36-36 Nah 02:36-41 that ain't spam 02:36-55 I mean, 02:37-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:37-15 it is only a wiki with one page which advertises a product 02:37-21 Nothing to worry, I say 02:38-16 Even if it is one page of advertisement, it needs to be reported. 02:38-43 Grass is green 02:38-53 Sarcasm, tkf 02:39-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:40-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:42-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:45-34 Still no idea what Syde randomly did "Ah," over. 02:46-04 14:30:58 TheKorraFanatic: A listing where VSTF members move confirmed spam wikis from Report:Wiki. 02:46-04 02:46-11 That. 02:46-16 Ah. 02:47-22 That was truly amazing today. 02:47-32 >FANDOM adds hyperlinking in Discussions. 02:47-37 >Discussions breaks. 02:47-48 >FANDOM: Fuck this shit. *Removes hyperlinks.* 02:48-06 proposal: 02:48-24 FANDOM only handles well-educated researchers to write academic journals for fandom articles only. 02:48-37 Sounds smart. 02:48-45 Send this in using Special:Contact/feedback NOW. 02:48-56 Agreed. 02:48-57 TREASoN? 02:49-11 Though they'd probably prefer "How this cartoon character turned me into the third gender" instead 02:49-12 Seems Starry went and cleared #spam while I was still digging through it. 02:49-17 Nice 02:49-17 True. 02:50-09 Let it be known you outta your mind if you think Oasis will sitll be here by 2020. 02:50-31 Seems he cleaned #vandalism too. 02:50-43 Seems I must go into early retirement. 02:50-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:50-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:50-59 Why 02:51-01 Nice. 02:51-10 I assume tkf will retire from amdin 02:51-17 admin* 02:51-23 and budcrate 02:52-15 Nah, I am keeping budcrate. 02:52-45 No, just make K*rraWee Herman as a backup and fully demote yourself 02:53-01 Nah. 02:53-08 Just promote me to budcrate and move on 02:53-26 No, I was just testeeing him 02:53-35 Look, 02:53-36 yeh 02:54-12 let us discuss the mathematics of the square root of 42? 02:55-29 Huh 02:56-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:01-03 Why has South started saying "hmph" 03:01-15 ---Albert Einstein, 1979 - 03:01-22 Has he turned into an upset Neko girl? 03:02-24 Hmph. 03:02-28 I thought south already a neko girl 03:02-45 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 03:02-53 Nah. 03:03-01 If he was, he wouldn't surive around C.Syde65. 03:03-18 Not really true. 03:03-39 :) 03:03-52 How tf would it be true anyways? Nekos aren't real! 03:03-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:04-03 Exactly. 03:05-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:06-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:08-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:08-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:11-17 actually 03:11-31 while they aren't technically real 03:11-45 there are people who wear cat ears and etc irl and call themselves Neko 03:11-51 sadly I am friends with one 03:12-03 she even wears it to school 03:12-06 If I dress up as Spiderman, it does NOT make me spiderman! 03:12-08 Cosplay. :P 03:12-13 Yes, it is. 03:12-15 *does 03:12-51 SF wears cat ears irl and a tail 03:13-27 Sure he does. 03:13-50 I was a teenage mutant ninja turtle when I dressed up as one as a kid. 03:14-03 Sure you were. 03:15-10 I was a fairy princess the few times I dressed up as one 03:15-12 as a child 03:15-24 Sure you as. 03:15-25 *was 03:16-26 I'm starting to think Jorra hates childhood. 03:16-38 Ironic given that out of the three of us, he's the only one who is not yet an adult. 03:16-45 I dressed up as a leopard with a sword as a child once. 03:16-59 Sure you did. 03:17-13 Jack wanna know a secret 03:17-23 What secret? 03:17-54 when Jorra was a little kid he would wear teenage mutant ninja turtle outfits sometimes 03:18-12 Which one was he? I was Raphael. 03:18-47 Donatello I think 03:19-30 yeah 03:19-35 Donatello 03:19-49 Ah, Jorra as Donny. 03:19-57 Donny Trump, eh? 03:20-26 theres a photo of us when we were children I was a fairy princess and he was Donatello Lolol 03:20-40 LOL. 03:20-57 a fearsome duo 03:21-19 Where is TG? Bring her in. 03:23-09 Where is DBH? Bring him in. 03:23-35 Where is CMF? Bring him in. 03:23-43 Nah. 03:25-15 Where is TKF? Get him out. 03:27-11 is TG even a TDL member yet? 03:27-17 I see tkf is trying to ignore MoH 03:27-22 Of course. 03:27-31 Edits and everything! 03:27-31 Fuck you, MoH. 03:27-37 Yeah, I've been more helpful to his sister than he, he brother, should be. XP 03:27-43 *he 03:27-45 **her 03:27-55 gr 03:28-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:28-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:30-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:31-32 Its getting better all the time 03:31-35 And what does this mean:? 03:32-27 You are a terrible brother. XP 03:32-41 nah 03:32-56 I used to get mad at my school...... 03:33-09 Who hasn't? 03:33-23 It's from a song, lol. 03:33-28 Oh. XD 03:33-41 I used to get mad at my school...... 03:33-58 the teachers who taught me weren't cool 03:35-45 /me /me action verb 03:35-49 ahm ahm 03:36-42 yeh 03:36-54 I presume tkf is actually Syde BOT 03:37-02 Nope. 03:37-03 Yeah. 03:37-05 I am. 03:38-45 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 03:38-49 hi 03:39-03 Welcome, Lazygaming. 03:46-09 wb Lazy! o/ 03:46-48 When you click a video about "cursed images" 03:47-10 and u die 03:52-09 yeh 03:57-29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ 04:02-01 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:02-35 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:02-59 Stuck in the middle with you 04:10-38 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:14-18 Rather interesting. 04:14-28 Cursed images. An interesting sounding concept. 04:20-34 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 04:20-35 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:20-49 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:30-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:31-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:33-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:34-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:37-28 Ded. 04:37-46 Someone reply to the RP. 04:39-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:39-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:41-43 /me evil laugh 04:51-26 The canon one? 04:51-42 Maybe some day, YesIndeedSir. 04:51-48 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:57-50 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 04:58-17 Yep. 05:01-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:02-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:03-06 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:09-54 Night, everyone. 05:10-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:12-05 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 05:12-09 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:20-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:21-45 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 06:27-25 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 06:27-31 yeh 06:27-50 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 07:19-20 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 10:15-23 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 10:19-23 Hi